A Fight for Love
by Air Ishtar
Summary: Yuki, Kyou, Haru, and Hatori are all trying to win Tohru’s heart. Which one will successfully win her over? RR! HatorixTohru, YukixTohru, KyouxTohru, HaruxTohru
1. First Day of School

**_A Fight For Love_**

PG-13

Romance/Humor

Summary: Yuki, Kyou, Haru, and Hatori are all trying to win Tohru's heart. Which one will successfully win her over? R/R! HatorixTohru, YukixTohru, KyouxTohru, HaruxTohru

Couples: Tohru/Yuki, Tohru/Kyou, Tohru/Haru, Tohru/Hatori

Disclaimer: I do not own FB or anything related to it. I wish I did. That way I could make Haru mine forever.

Extra Notes: The class Tohru is in is now Seniors, making the class Haru and Momiji are in Juniors.

**Chapter 1: First Day of School**

Haru's Day/POV

It was a normal day, like any other, until I saw what Momiji was wearing. He wasn't wearing the girl's uniform with some shorts anymore. He was wearing the boy's uniform. I can't exactly say how I reacted. I was completely shocked. At least I was, until I realized it had been two years since the incident with the School President. Well, I guess Momiji could of grown up a little.

"Momiji-kun!"

I spun around slightly to see Tohru, Yuki-kun, and Kyou standing there, wide-eyed at Momiji.

"Tohru!" Momiji yelled in his high-pitched voice. He ran the little distance between the two and jumped up, almost landing on Tohru in a hug…if Kyou didn't hit him away. Momiji then started crying.

"Kyou-kun hit me! Wahhh!"

Tohru knelt down beside Momiji. "Are you alright, Momiji-kun?"

Momiji suddenly stopped and smiled at Tohru. "Of course I am. What do you think of my new outfit?" He questioned as he stood up and posed.

Tohru clasped her hand together happily and smiled at Momiji. "It looks great on you Momiji!"

I agreed completely with Tohru. He did look great. Even better than what he did in the girl's uniform. It was almost like he should have worn in all along. His hair wasn't as long anymore. It was cut shorter, much like Kyou's. He also had grown a few inches, so he didn't look 10 anymore. His maturity? Eh…same as 3 years ago. That wasn't the point though. The black shirt and pants looked stunning on Momiji. I was highly surprised he didn't have a flock of girls after him yet…

"Momiji-kun!"

This time it wasn't Tohru. I looked down the hall to see that flock of girls I had just though of. Maybe some of them were coming for Yuki-kun and Kyou as well. I already had my one-girl-fan-club right here. It wasn't really a fan club, but she was still cute.

Anywho, as I watched the swarm of girls approach, Momiji made a run for it. I guess the flocking girls were too scary for Momiji. Ah, well. I sighed as the bell rang and slowly walked off to class…

Yuki's Day/POV

As the bell rang, I watched Haru walk off. I sighed as the girls and Momiji disappeared behind a corner. Poor Momiji, I thought. I turned on my heel and began walking to class. No point in being late because Momiji finally decided to wear the boy's uniform.

"Yuki-kun." It was Tohru.

I stopped to look at Tohru. "Y-yes?" I tried very hard not to be embarrassed.

"Um…I heard that Senior Prom was coming up. Juniors can be invited only is they come with a Senior and I was wondering…"

I felt my cheeks slowly grow warmer. I was so embarrassed. I didn't want to change into my Jyunishi form here. "Y-y-yes? W-what is it?" Was she going to ask me out to the Prom? But, that isn't right. It's supposed to be the boys asking the girls. What was I going to do if she did ask me? Oh, no, she wouldn't do that. Not with Kyou standing 2 feet away from us and glaring as if he was thinking the same thing. What am I going to do?

Tohru looked down. "Well…seeing as you are School President…I was wondering if I could invite Kyou-kun, Haru-kun, Momiji-kun, Hana-chan, Uo-chan, and you all together?"

I sighed. She didn't ask me. She was asking if we could all go as one party. I looked over to Kyou, who seemed relieved, yet shocked to hear she wanted to invite all of her friends. "Of course it's fine…"

Tohru smiled happily and clasped her hands together. "Thank you so much, Yuki-kun!" She then grabbed my hand and Kyou's hand. "Come on, we'll be late for class!" She then started running, dragging a dazed Kyou and me.

-=-=-=-=-

I sighed with boredom as the teacher went over reviews for an upcoming test. I looked around to see Hana reading a book. I sighed again. _Does she ever study?_, I began to wonder. I then shook my head and looked over to Tohru-san. She was paying close attention to the teacher. She always did that. She always made sure that she knew everything she needed to know for a test. My look then strayed over to Kyou. He seemed just as bored as me…until I noticed Uo-chan waiting for him to respond to a note they had been writing. I had half to mind to go pick it up and read it. I sighed, once again. I wish school would end so I could go decorate the gym for the Prom tomorrow.

My wish came true as the bell to leave rang an hour later. That was the most boring day of my entire life. I watched Tohru leave with Kyou today. It was a bit saddening, but I had to fulfill my duties as school president. I sighed, for the umpteenth time today as I headed to the gym…

Kyou's Day/POV

I watched as Yuki walked down the hall, fading in the shadows of the setting sun. As soon as he was gone, I started to walk out the door, waiting on Tohru to hurry up packing her things. As soon as we were on the street I decided to ask her about the whole 'Everyone going to the Senior Prom as a big party' idea.

"Hey, Tohru." He said softly as he stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Yes?" She stopped and looked at him with a curious look, which consisted of a tilted head.

"Why did you ask Yuki if you could bring everyone to the prom as a big party."

Tohru looked up as she began thinking. "Well, I didn't want anyone to not get invited, especially Uo-chan or Hana-chan. I also didn't want any arguments occurring over who would take who to the dance. I'm sure Momiji would of wanted to take me, but I couldn't just leave Haru-san, Yuki-kun, and yourself alone. I figured it would be much easier to go as a party instead of couples."

I looked at her.

"Oh! I also didn't want Haru-san to go Black if he didn't get a date or something."

"Ah..." That was all I could say. I turned back around and started walking. Suddenly Tohru ran up beside me and took my hand. "Eh?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She just smiled as we slowly walked home.

-=-=-=-=-

I walked in the door, Tohru still holding my hand as I did so. My eyes widened at what I saw. I jumped back behind Tohru, hoping that it didn't see me. Tohru just stifled a laugh.

"Kyou-kun?" She saw me. "Kyou-kun!?" She stood up and walked over to Tohru, looking over her shoulders at me. If my legs would actually work, I could have run away, but the look she was giving me made my knees feel weak. Why did she come? "Kyou-kun!! You're finally here!" She then pulled me up and away from Tohru, releasing our grip on each others' hand.

"Kagura!!" I felt as if my ribs were being crushed by the force of the hug she was giving me. "What the hell are you doing here!?" I glared at her, trying to squirm out of her grip.

She stopped hugging me so tightly and looked at me. "I only came here to see my Kyou-kun. I'm going away for a month and I wanted to say good-bye." She then dropped me and glared at me. "You had better give me a kiss good-bye or else!!" She lifted a large wooden stick out from behind her back as she said those words.

I looked up in fear, trying to find some better solution than the kissing Kagura. "When are you leaving?"

"In an hour. Hatori-san is coming to pick me up."

I blinked before slowly walking out of the room, accidently bumping into Tohru.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said as she bowed down.

"Eh, eh, no, it's alright. I, uh, need to ask you something…"

"Yes?"

"Um…what am I going to do about Kagura?"

"Oh, about the kiss she wants you to give her? You could always hug her instead, or give her something nice. If she doesn't take anything, kiss her on the cheek. It technically is a kiss, isn't it?"

"Mm…" I looked down.

"Kyou-kun!"

Damnit! She was already looking for me. I quickly ran up stairs, saying a quiet thank you to Tohru as I ran past.

-=-=-=-=-

An hour had passed and Kagura hadn't caught on that I had locked myself in Shigure's room instead of my own. I sighed. I could here her running around looking for me. I sat up and walked over to the window, crawling out slowly. I landed with a thump and saw Hatori driving up. I grimaced as Kagura came out the door behind me.

"Kyou-kun! You're back!" She then wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much, Kyou-kun!" She then let go and hopped in the back of the car.

I only stared. Once they were gone in the distance, I sighed with relief and crawled upstairs to go to sleep.

-=-=-=-=-

A/N : End of Chapter 1! I hope you all liked it. Please, give me reviews, no flames, and if you want, tell me who you want to end up together.

Hatori/Tohru, Kyou/Tohru, Yuki/Tohru, or Haru/Tohru?


	2. Senior Prom

_**A Fight For Love**_

_****  
_PG-13  
  
Romance/Humor  
  
Summary: Yuki, Kyou, Haru, and Hatori are all trying to win Tohru's heart. Which one will successfully win her over? R/R! HatorixTohru, YukixTohru, KyouxTohru, HaruxTohru  
  
Couples: Tohru/Yuki, Tohru/Kyou, Tohru/Haru, Tohru/Hatori  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FB or anything related to it. I wish I did. That way I could make Haru mine forever.   
  
Extra Notes: The class Tohru is in are now Seniors, making the class Haru and Momiji are in Juniors.  
  
**Chapter 2: Senior Prom**  
  
Tohru's Day/POV

I smiled happily as I walked down the street with Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun. I held both of their hands at once, hoping they wouldn't argue today. It was Prom Night and I wanted them to have a good day. Suddenly, Momiji-kun and Haru-kun came up. They waved and joined us.  
  
"Good morning, Tohru-kun!" Momiji smiled and pushed Kyou's hand up and away from mine so he could stand between us. I smiled at Momiji, and took Kyou's hand back behind Momiji's back.  
  
"Good morning, Momiji-kun." I then turned to Haru, who had taken the other side of Yuki-kun. "Good morning, Haru-kun!" He nodded towards me with a smile.  
  
"Are you excited about tonight, Tohru-kun?" Momiji was looking at me with that adorable look.  
  
"Yes, I am! I just can't wait until I tell Hana-chan and Uo-chan the good news. Did Yuki-kun tell you?"  
  
"About the 'all-of-us-go-together-as-a-party' idea?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yeah, he told us. He also said that Haru had to restrain himself from becoming 'Black Haru'" Momiji laughed and smiled happily.  
  
I stifled a laugh and smiled to everyone. Tonight was going to be so much fun! 

-=-=-=-=-

I walked down the halls without the Jyunishi members. Hana-chan and Uo-chan were hanging out near the gym and none of the boys wanted to see the gym yet. As I turned a corner, I saw Hana-chan and Uo-chan, so I smiled at them and waved. They waved back and smiled. I ran up to them and greeted them.  
  
"Good Morning, Hana-chan, Uo-chan."  
  
Uo-chan nodded her head and Hana-chan whispered a 'hello.'  
  
"I've got great news about tonight!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Well, instead of us each worrying about getting a date, I've decided that Kyou-kun, Haru-kun, Momiji-kun, Yuki-kun, Hana-chan, Uo-chan, and myself will all go together as a little party!"  
  
Uo-chan raised her eyebrow. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"Well, Uo-chan, I didn't want either of you to be lonely tonight, so I decided we can all go together!" I smiled to them and they each stifled a smile.  
  
Hana-chan took my hand and looked deeply into my eyes with her eyes of 'you- don't-know-what-this-means-to-me.'  
  
I smiled at her with a fake smile and a little laugh.  
  
"Thank you, Tohru-kun, this means so much to me." She then closed her eyes and a mysterious wind suddenly blew and made her hair fly in the wind. "I've never been to a Prom and you have made this so perfect for a first time. The waves even say 'Thank You, Tohru-kun.'"  
  
"Eheheh..." I smiled uneasily and the wind went away. Suddenly the bell for our class to start rang, so we all hurried to class, though we walked anyway because of Hana-chan.

Kyou's Day/POV

I yawned as I scribbled down an answer to the note the Yankee had sent me. I folded it back up with a yawn and passed it to her when the teacher wasn't looking. She suddenly glared at my response and I could barely contain the laughter that look brought to me. I then looked around to Tohru who was writing down notes. I sighed and looked over to Yuki. He looked bored. I was guessing he knew everything on the board, so he didn't bother to write everything down. Glancing over to Hana-chan, I realized she was, for once, writing down what was on the board. It really surprised me.  
  
"Kyon-kyon!" The Yankee hissed in a whisper. She then handed me the note to respond. She then started snickering.  
  
I glared over to her as I balled the paper up and shoved it in my desk. I then began to scowl. When would this day end?

-=-=-=-=-

It was the end of the day and we (Tohru, Yuki, and myself) were going home to change, then going to the prom. Momiji and Haru said they would meet us at the corner of the street before the school. Hana and the Yankee agreed to this and said they would be there in an hour.  
  
Along the way, Tohru started talking about if any of us knew how to dance. I could only glance over to see Yuki blushing and Tohru smiling. What was she thinking? We only knew how to do our dances for New Years and that was it. And who was really going to dance anyway? I didn't say anything, just incase Tohru wanted to dance. (I did know how to waltz, if that was what she was talking about.)  
  
"Hm?" She was looking at Yuki's blush. "Well, I was just wondering because I don't know how to dance at all. I'm sure Uo-chan does, but I don't know about Hana-chan or Haru-kun. Oh, and Momiji-kun. Does he know how to dance?"  
  
I nodded. "Momiji knows how to dance. Haru, on the other hand, hasn't a clue." I shrugged. "We can always teach you at home."  
  
Tohru smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile as well.

Yuki's Day/POV 

Later at home we realized we didn't have the proper clothes for the Senior Prom and the only place that sold Tuxedos and Prom Dresses was...  
  
"Ayame's Store!" Shigure said happily. "I'll call him and tell him you're coming!"  
  
I glared at Shigure. "Don't you dare call him."  
  
"Where else are you going to get your outfits, then?"  
  
I suddenly saw Tohru's begging eyes. "Eh..."  
  
"Please, Yuki-kun! I wish to see Ayame and Mine again. We also need the outfits. I promise I will pay for my own, please, Yuki-kun!"  
  
It was just too cute to turn down.  
  
"Fine, but I refuse to talk to him."  
  
"Thank you, Yuki-kun!" She then hugged me.  
  
Poof!  
  
I transformed and sighed.  
  
"Oh, Yuki-kun, I'm so sorry!" She fell down to her knees and looked down at me.  
  
"It's alright Honda-san," I said slowly putting a paw on her knee. I patted her knee for a few seconds before I walked into the other room, waiting to change back.  
  
It was about 5 minutes before I changed back and redressed myself. I then walked back out into the hall to see Shigure talk to Ayame on the phone.  
  
"Oh of course, Aya! Now you have to make sure my little wife, Tohru-kun, doesn't get hurt by Yuki-kun or Kyou-kun..." He was suddenly cut off as Kyou hit him. Kyou took the phone from his hands and put it back on the receiver.  
  
"Come on Tohru, Yuki, let's go." It was all he said before he dragged Honda- san out the door. I slowly walked after them.

-=-=-=-=-

"Yuki-kun! Tohru-kun! Kyou-kun! Welcome to my shop!" Ayame happily greeted us and began laughing. "Ha ha ha! What are you looking for this fine evening?"  
  
I sighed. I really didn't want to be here.  
  
"Yuki-kun! How about a very dark blue tuxedo with a white undershirt? I'm sure it would look great on you. Mine! Please come and dress Yuki-kun here in the 'Midnight Love' Tuxedo!"  
  
Mine, the clerk of Ayame's store (AN: Seen in episode 20) ran up from behind a curtain and began dragging me off. She had an incredible grip for such a fragile looking woman.

Tohru's Day/POV 

I stifled a laugh at Yuki-kun was dragged away. I then looked over to Ayame. "Ayame-san, could you show me what prom dresses you have?"  
  
Ayame quickly took my hand. "Of course, Tohru-kun!" He pulled me into a little aisle full of long, beautiful dresses. I gasped in amazement. I pulled my hand free from Ayame and quickly ran over to a long white dress.  
  
It was thin at the top, but it slowly grew wider around the skirt. It also had glittery sparkles all over the top, slowly parting into strands along the skirt of the dress. It also had matching white ribbons with the sparkles, matching wrist-length gloves with the sparkles around the end, a matching white necklace (AN : Choker I believe they are called.) with sparkles placed neatly on, and white shoes. It was perfect for me! Oh, would Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun be surprised!  
  
Ayame suddenly came behind me. "Do you like it?" I could only nod. "Well then, you may have it for free."  
  
"Oh, but I couldn't!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! It is a gift Miss Tohru! I do insist. I owe you for those times you protected me from the cold."  
  
"Oh, but..."  
  
"Here, you stand here with it. Mine will be with you in a moment."  
  
I nodded and watched as Ayame pranced off. I sighed and smiled happily at the dress.

Yuki's Day/POV

I glanced at myself in the mirror. The tuxedo I was wearing was a very dark blue, almost black. It was made of velvet. I also had on a white business shirt on as well. I had to admit, it wasn't that bad. All of a sudden, Mine pushed me out and onto a chair. Kyou was sitting a seat away. He glared at me before looking away.  
  
Mine then came out and pulled Kyou into the changing room. "Ayame-san..."  
  
Ayame then pranced in. "Yes, Mine-chan?"  
  
"I was thinking..." She then whispered something into Ayame's ear.  
  
"That sounds perfect, Mine! Try it on him."  
  
"Yes sir, Ayame-san!" She then closed the door and locked it.  
  
I sighed. I could only wonder what Kyou was in store for.

Mine's Day/POV

I smiled at Kyou-kun. "Hi there, Kyou-kun. I have heard so much about you. Do you like Tohru-san?"  
  
He looked at me with a funny look and started to go a very deep red.  
  
I laughed lightly. "I see, well, let's see what we can get you into." I pulled out a dark red velvet tuxedo. It was much like Yuki-kun's, except it was dark red. It also had the white undershirt. The difference was, Yuki- kun's came with a dark blue bowtie. The red one didn't. I smiled at Kyou. "Do you think Miss Tohru will like this?"  
  
He was still blushing. I giggled. "Here, Kyou-kun. Try this on." I handed the tuxedo to him and pushed him into a changing stall. I sat down in a chair inside the little cubical and smiled to myself. Tohru-san was such a lucky girl. She had these two boys chasing after her. Well, at least I have Ayame-san! I smiled to myself and looked around. I saw a shadow outside the back door of the cubical. I got up and opened it to see...Tohru-san! She was standing there holding our most beautiful white dress.  
  
"Tohru-san! I didn't know you were here. I promise you I will be with you in a second!" I waited until she nodded before I closed the door again.  
  
I walked back over to the stall Kyou-kun was in. I knocked it twice. "Kyou- kun, how are you doing?"  
  
To answer my question, he came out fully dressed in the tuxedo. My jaw dropped. He looked so good in that tuxedo. He had his hands in the very dark red velvet pockets and was looking away, his cheeks tinting slightly red.  
  
"Kyou-kun! You look great!" I then opened the door to the front and let him sit down in the seat he was in. I bowed down to Ayame-san, Yuki-kun, and Kyou-kun. "Miss Honda will be out soon.

Tohru's Day/POV 

  
  
Mine-san opened the door again and let me in. She then locked both doors so no one would come in. She smiled at me and took the dress from my hands and hung it on a little hook on the wall. "This dress is beautiful, Tohru-san!"  
  
I nodded happily and walked over to the stall.  
  
"Tohru-san, just knock and I'll hand you the dress through a crack in the door."  
  
I nodded again with a 'Hmm' and shut the door. I quickly undressed myself and knocked on the door, cracking the door just a bit so Mine-san could hand me the dress only. I took the dress and slipped it on. It took a couple of minutes because of the long zipper in the back. Once I had it on, I stepped out so Mine-san could help me put the necklace, gloves, ribbons, and shoes on.  
  
I heard her gasp as soon as I came out. "It's so beautiful, Tohru-san!" She then picked up the necklace and walked around behind me. She slipped the necklace over my head, around my neck, and tied it at the back. She then took my hands and slipped the gloves on. Mine-san allowed me to put the shoes on myself.  
  
She smiled as she placed the white ribbons in my hair and giggled at the sight of me. I looked in a near-by mirror and gasped. The dress was just gorgeous! I also giggled. I couldn't wait to show Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun.

Kyou's Day/POV

I yawned. It was taking Tohru a long time to get into a dress. Suddenly, Mine came out and bowed down to us. "Presenting..." She said, pushing the door open, revealing Tohru in her dress. "Miss Honda Tohru!" Mine smiled happily and stepped out of the way of Tohru.  
  
I heard a gasp from Yuki, a laugh of delight from Ayame, and all I could do was stare.  
  
Tohru blushed as she looked down at the ground, the ribbons in her hair falling to the front with her hair. She was beautiful!  
  
I quickly shook my head and stood up. Yuki must have seen what I did, so he stood up as well, taking Tohru by her left gloved hand. "Tohru-san!" He said with shock. "You look beautiful."  
  
Tohru just blushed and whispered a 'thank you.'  
  
Suddenly Ayame broke the moment. "Oh dear, it seems like you three better hurry. You've only got 20 minutes to meet your friends."  
  
Yuki began to run, dragging Tohru behind. I quickly grabbed her right hand and began running also. I knew Tohru couldn't keep up with both of us, so I didn't run as fast as Yuki, but I did pull Tohru along.  
  
It only took us 5 minutes to get to the train. The train ride took 10 minutes, leaving us 5 minutes to get to the block corner.  
  
We ran most of the way, but we didn't want to be too tired when we got there, so we slowed down to a walk and made it to the corner with a minute remaining. Our friends were waiting for us there.  
  
Momiji was in a little, bright blue tuxedo. Haru was in a traditional black tuxedo. Hana was in a long black dress. It didn't spread out like Tohru's, it just stayed flat. And the Yankee was in a long dark blue dress, like Hana, but her dress had white sparkles on the top part and sprinkled sparkles on the bottom of the dress. They smiled and waved as we approached.

Haru's Day/POV

As we all walked into the gym doors, we realized we were the last ones here. Everyone was dancing to a... slow song. I growled lightly (AN : Or should I say Moo?) and looked away. I couldn't dance, so why should I even be here? I was about to turn and leave when Tohru grabbed my arm.  
  
"Please don't leave, Haru-kun. Don't feel bad about not being able to dance. I haven't the slightest idea how to dance, either." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I turned back to face her and also smiled.  
  
All of a sudden, Uo and Kyou walked out onto the dance floor.  
  
"They had a bet with each other," Hana informed us. "a bet that if Tohru- kun didn't know how to dance, they would dance with each other. Of course, neither Uo-kun or I knew if you could dance or not."  
  
I nodded and took Tohru's hand. She smiled sweetly and I smiled back. We turned our attention to Kyou and Uo, who were slow dancing as well. Uo had one hand on his shoulder, the other on his waist. Kyou had both of his hands **on** her waist, not **around** her waist. (AN : Trying to figure out if they would transform because of that was so hard. I came to the conclusion if they hands aren't **AROUND** the waist, it's alright.) It was very obvious they didn't want to, but they did have a bet on it so they couldn't back down now.  
  
A senior girl suddenly came up to Momiji. "Hi Momiji-san." She was blushing. "Would you like to dance, Momiji?" She looked to the ground.  
  
Momiji smiled. "Sure!" He also went out to the dance floor to dance.  
  
"Hana-chan, Yuki-kun." Tohru looked over to the two. "Why don't you two dance? Haru-kun and myself haven't a clue, so please enjoy yourselves."  
  
Hana and Yuki nodded and slowly walked out to the dance floor.  
  
Tohru and I were the only two not dancing. I felt really awkward. I was letting Tohru down by not dancing. What would she think of me? What if she was upset after this? Would she feel as though I didn't want to dance with her? What was I...  
  
"Tohru. Would you, uh, like to dance?" I asked her, looking slightly away.  
  
She smiled. "I'd love to, Haru-kun!"  
  
I took her hand and slowly walked into the crowd. At the time, I didn't know we were in the dead center. I quickly looked around at everyone to see what they were doing. I hesitantly put my hands on Tohru's waist as she slowly put a hand on my shoulder and a hand on my waist.  
  
I looked down to her and brought our bodies just a bit closer. She smiled and looked up into my eyes as I looked down into her Greenish-Blue eyes...

Tohru's Day/POV

My knees felt weak as I looked up into his dark gray eyes. I could only stare at him. Before I realized it, we were dancing naturally. Also, people around us had stopped dancing and moved away, forming a circle. We were the center and we were dancing. I felt the stares of all the girls who were always jealous of me. I felt Uo-chan and Hana-chan smiling at me. I also felt the looks of Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun on me. It felt almost perfect.  
  
I smiled at Haru-kun. He also smiled, but then, he sneezed.

Haru's Day/POV

As soon as I sneezed, I knew we had better leave. Whenever I was sick, I sneezed before I coughed. When I started coughing, I started transforming.  
  
My hands left Tohru's waist and took her by the hand and quickly left the circle and walked outside the gym, Yuki, Kyou, and Momiji trailing behind us. I quickly dashed around a corner and sneezed again.  
  
"Tohru..." I said in between a fit of sneezing.  
  
"Yes?" She looked into my eyes with worry.  
  
"Please don't mind, but..." I wrapped my arms around her and brought her up to my body. I transformed and mooed for her.  
  
She fell back and looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just keep your arms around my neck so I don't transform."  
  
She nodded and picked up my tuxedo, giving it to Yuki, who had just arrived. She then wrapped her arms around my neck. It took a long time, but eventually we got back to Shigure's before I started coughing. I must have been coming down with a cold.

-=-=-=-=-

AN : End of Chapter 2. Well everyone, I won't update with a month, so if you don't get Chapter 3, expect it in July. I'm going to England to visit family and my Grandmother doesn't have internet. Hopefully I'll get Chapter 3 up before I go. The votes are still rolling in and I know Hatori/Tohru fans are wondering 'Where is Hatori-san?' Well, he makes his appearance in the next chapter. Please review, vote, and no flames.


	3. Author's Note and Preview Updated

_**A Fight For Love**_  
  
PG-13  
  
Romance/Humor  
  
Summary: Yuki, Kyou, Haru, and Hatori are all trying to win Tohru's heart. Which one will successfully win her over? R/R! HatorixTohru, YukixTohru, KyouxTohru, HaruxTohru  
  
Couples: Tohru/Yuki, Tohru/Kyou, Tohru/Haru, Tohru/Hatori  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FB or anything related to it. I wish I did. That way I could make Haru mine forever.   
  
Extra Notes: The class Tohru is in are now Seniors, making the class Haru and Momiji are in Juniors.  
  
**Author's Note and Preview (Updated)**  
  
I'm sorry everyone but I might not be able to write chapter 3 for a long time. I didn't think we'd be this busy and I didn't think about how I wouldn't WANT to write it. I've got writer's block. When we came back, I went to see my boyfriend for the day, so I couldn't write on the 1st. The 2nd, I went to see my boyfriend again. On the 3rd, I was sick. 4th, Fourth of July Party. And today, the 5th, I have chosen to let you all know that I won't be writing for a bit.  
  
Sorry. I'm just too busy with myself and my boyfriend. Here's the preview though.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
I sneezed and looked around. I felt so dizzy, it was starting to sicken me. As my head went up for another sneeze, I felt the needle go into my arm. I held my sneeze back so the needle didn't fly into my arm, or so Hatori-san wouldn't push it in any further. It was only a moment or two before the needle came back out. I let my sneeze go and smiled. It felt weird. No one was going to come in my room until they got better. The only one entering my room would be Hatori-san. It would be quite nice. Peace and quiet for a change. I smiled to myself before thanking Hatori-san for coming.  
  
"Thank you, Hatori-san." I smiled and bowed my head.  
  
"It's alright, Tohru-kun. Just get better soon, that will be my pay." He nodded his head and walked out the door. I guessed he was headed to Yuki- kun's room next.  
  
I sighed. I'd be all alone for the next four hours. (Hatori-san would be back then to give me dinner and a medicated tea. It was always delicious.) It was a shame Haru-kun, Yuki-kun, or Kyou-kun wouldn't be barging in to see if I was alright. I giggled and curled myself up in bed again. Hopefully, I'd sleep the entire four hours and wake up just in time for dinner. I couldn't wait to see Hatori-san. I just don't like being sick...


	4. The Flu and Love

**_A Fight For Love_**  
  
PG-13  
  
Romance/Humor  
  
Summary: Yuki, Kyou, Haru, and Hatori are all trying to win Tohru's heart. Which one will successfully win her over? R/R! HatorixTohru, YukixTohru, KyouxTohru, HaruxTohru  
  
Couples: Tohru/Yuki, Tohru/Kyou, Tohru/Haru, Tohru/Hatori  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FB or anything related to it. I wish I did. That way I could make Haru mine forever.   
  
Extra Notes: The class Tohru is in are now Seniors, making the class Haru and Momiji are in Juniors.  
  
**Chapter 3: The Flu and Love**  
  
Haru's Day/POV  
  
Well, it was true. I did get sick, with the flu, and managed to give it to everyone around me, including Shigure. I didn't feel too bad at first, until I realized Tohru was going to miss her last days of school. I felt so bad that I was the cause of her missing Graduation. Though, it wasn't my fault I got sick. Well, Hatori would be here soon. I was very hungry...  
  
Hatori's Day/POV  
  
As I drove up, I saw Haru looking out his window. He must be feeling better, I though at first, then realized he might be feeling guilty for making everyone sick. I stopped right outside the door, put the car in park, then turned off the transmission.  
  
I walked in and politely took my shoes off and walked into Shigure's room. He didn't even look sick. He was busily typing away at his novel. I sighed and closed the door. I was very surprised he didn't notice me.  
  
Next room was Tohru's. I walked up the stairs and up to her door. I politely knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
I quietly opened the door and slipped in. I put my bag down and looked at her. "How are you feeling?"  
  
She smiled. "I'm not feeling too bad, just a bit diz..." She suddenly sneezed. "...dizzy."  
  
I smiled and sat down next to her on the bed. I pulled out a needle and filled it with the vaccine for the flu. "Please sit still..."  
  
Tohru's Day/POV  
  
I sneezed and looked around. I felt so dizzy, it was starting to sicken me. As my head went up for another sneeze, I felt the needle go into my arm. I held my sneeze back so the needle didn't fly into my arm, or so Hatori-san wouldn't push it in any further. It was only a moment or two before the needle came back out. I let my sneeze go and smiled. It felt weird. No one was going to come in my room until they got better. The only one entering my room would be Hatori-san. It would be quite nice. Peace and quiet for a change. I smiled to myself before thanking Hatori-san for coming.  
  
"Thank you, Hatori-san." I smiled and bowed my head. "Also, I was wondering if you could let Kyou-kun come in some time."  
  
"I'll let him know he can come in, just make sure you don't make him sick again." He nodded his head and walked out the door. I guessed he was headed to Yuki- kun's room next.  
  
I sighed. I'd be all alone for the next two hours, unless Kyou came to see me. (Hatori-san would be back then to give me dinner and a medicated tea. It was always delicious.) It was a shame Haru-kun, or Yuki-kun wouldn't be barging in to see if I was alright. I giggled and curled myself up in bed again. Hopefully, I'd sleep for some of the time. Two hours was a long time, and I just didn't like being sick...  
  
Yuki's Day/POV  
  
I sat up in bed and felt much better than before. I wanted to see Tohru- kun, but Hatori-san won't let me seen anybody until they were better. I sighed to myself and Hatori came in.  
  
"Well?" He asked softly.  
  
"I'm fine. Is anyone else better?" I looked over to him. My eyes slightly widened with hope as he smiled.  
  
"Shigure, Haru, and Kyou." He said quickly. "The only person allowed to see her is Kyou."  
  
I felt my jaw slowly drop. "Only that baka-neko?"  
  
Hatori nodded. "It was her choice, though it is the only person I would of allowed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He was the first one better and he doesn't get as sick as you."  
  
I frowned unhappily. Why did she pick HIM instead of me? What did he do that was so special? I turned away from Hatori and looked out the window. I closed my eyes and waited for the door to slide shut before hopping up and getting dressed. I was going to school.  
  
Kyou's Day/POV  
  
I sat on the windowsill, waiting for Hatori to come in and check up on me. This was the 4th day after we got sick, I was already healthy by the 2nd. The problem with being healthy was : You can't see anyone. Well, I wasn't going to stay in this room all the time. I got off the windowsill and slid open my room door and ran out, bumping into Hatori. I fell to the ground, landing hard on my back side, but he remained standing. I looked up at him as he looked down to me.  
  
"Where are you going, Kyou?"  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, but Hatori answered for me.  
  
"You were going to see Tohru, weren't you?" A smirk gently formed across his lips.  
  
I nodded and looked down.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
I looked up at him with a curious look.  
  
"She's feeling much better and, well, she wanted to see you."  
  
I stood up and ran by him, muttering a 'thank you' as I ran to Tohru's room.  
  
I skid to a stop, almost slipping on the newly waxed floors. I knocked on Tohru's door before walking in. I shut the door behind me before looking up to her. She looked a bit sleepy, but she still smiled as she saw me come in.  
  
"Hey, Tohru." I said, almost a bit too happily. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing much better than yesterday." She smiled happily. It was nice to see her smile.  
  
I walked over to her bed and sat down beside her. I smiled down to her and she smiled back as she sat up. She actually looked very beautiful at the moment, her lips glistening...  
  
"Kyou-kun...I want to tell you something..." She said softly.  
  
"Yes, Tohru?" I felt myself leaning closer and closer to her.  
  
"I...I..." She whispered.  
  
I suddenly, and accidentally, pressed my lips gently against hers. It only lasted for a second or so. I tried to pull away, but it was too late. I suddenly transformed into a cat. I quickly hopped off her bed and out the window. I landed softly and ran underneath the shelter of the roof. I sat down and sighed. Why did I do that?  
  
It suddenly started raining. I stood up and turned towards the door, only to see Tohru standing there with my clothes. She shut the door and sat down. She gently placed my clothes beside her. She then picked me up and cuddled my tightly.  
  
"It's ok, Kyou-kun." She whispered softly as she held me tightly. "What I wanted to tell you was that I love you..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
AN : Well that's the end of that Short Chapter. I realize it wasn't my best work and that it isn't the end. I still have about 2 or 3 chapters left. I also apologize for not updating for awhile. I was busy. I just hope all my reviewers are still around. Thank you.


End file.
